A New Kind of Black
by KatieGSR
Summary: Mackenzie always was a girl who left England becuase of her grandfathers transfer to Australia. Years later she's back and at Hogwarts and why exactly isnt she friendly with our favourtie hero (written in OC p.o.v, this is the prolouge enjoy!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well guess what I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be living in a place more tropical than this and go skiing on the Alps in winter well guess what I DON'T, cheers  
  
"Advada Kedavra!" a husky voice sounded and green light flashed across the scene. A body thumped to the ground and a girl woke up scared and alone in the dark and looked over at her clock its green illuminated numbers stating it was 2:05 am on a sticky summer morning. Pushing off the thin cotton sheets and stumbled over a body on the ground a muffled shriek remembering her friend was sleeping over. Sneaking around in the middle of the night had become second nature as the dreams had intensified. She didn't know who was the owner of the husky voice and she was sure she didn't know what the advada thing meant along with its flash of green light.  
  
Groaning she went back to sleep and woke up at seven in the morning along with her friend. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she looked over at her friend who was yawning along with her "Indy why am I here?" her friend asked bewilded "You're here because the meanies didn't want you there to mess up Diddy- dinkums birthday gathering with his friends so they bungled you here because Mrs. Figg was busy" she smiled wryly at the boy who had been teased mercilessly at school by his own cousin, his own family but still believed in the faithfulness and kindness of others. He smiled at her as they went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Harry, Mackenzie" "Morning Grandpa!" Mackenzie chirped as they both sat down to the breakfast her grandmother had made. "Have a good sleep you two?" "Yes sir, well I did," Harry answered timidly "How about you Mackenzie?" her grandmother asked kindly "Huh?" Mackenzie was dragged back to reality "Did you sleep well?" "It was alright," Mackenzie filled her mouth before another question could be asked of her. The doorbell rang and her grandfather left the table to answer it. Silence followed the opening of the door so Mackenzie raced out there calling 'Grandpa Grandpa!' she skidded to a halt as she saw the look of loathing from her grandfather to the man standing there in the weirdest purple suit and long white beard and hair. "Mackenzie, go back to the kitchen," her grandfather said in a restrained voice "Why?" she asked a puzzled look on her face "Just leave," so Mackenzie left as her grandfather's look blackened.  
  
"Get out of my house!" "Mr. Mulligan I understand but," he was cut off "No, you listen to me, I lost my daughter to your world and my granddaughters father turned out to be a turncoat and you're telling me to understand?" the man her was talking to looked pensive as her thought up a response. "Your daughter was a great asset," he was cut off again "My daughter, my daughter was a fighter for what was right, and an evil blight on society killed her and never was found, I will not let my granddaughter face the same fate" he looked livid as the other man looked at him serenely. "I do know this Mr. Mulligan but today I have come to you with a choice between two placements for your granddaughter," "What do you mean Mr. Dumbledore?" he asked curiously "Mackenzie is unusually powerful for her age and so has captured the attention of not just Hogwarts but a school abroad called Percival Lakes Academy," "Where and why?" "Where is simple Australia the why is a bit more complicated," "Are you going to tell me, or are you going to let me stand here oblivious?" "They specialise in the development of magic just like Hogwarts yes but it would be better for a child called Black to be far away from those who," he shrugged "Know about her turncoat of a father?" "Well yes," the man named Dumbledore agreed cautiously "Why are you telling me this?" he asked suspiciously "Your granddaughters welfare, Mr. Mulligan if this leaks out she may be ostracised by not just the wider wizarding community but her best friend as well," he peered down at the man through his half moon spectacles, "Just let me digest this and we'll get back to you," he decided finally after deliberating with himself for awhile. "Good, good best be off I would decided directly Mr. Mulligan" he sated firmly as he was ushered out of the house. "Yes, yes I will," he nodded herding him out of the door quickly. Shutting the door he sighed, 'If only life were easy,' he thought to himself as he sat down on his chair in the kitchen glancing at first his granddaughter then her best friend.  
  
"Mackenzie I have a transfer to Australia and we have to leave next week," her grandfather lied to the little girl sitting down staring at him with her mothers clear pale blue eyes as they filled with unshed tears. As she blinked her eyes closed two lone tears fell down her face and her chin quivered. "What about Harry?" she asked quietly as her grandmother gathered her into a motherly hug "He has to stay with his family," her grandmother spoke into her hair as she tried to wriggle free "Grandma, why does he have to stay here?" she asked as her grandparents looked at each other and nodded their years together had made them know almost everything the other thought, :They're his family, like you are ours and he has to stay with them," her grandmother replied as gently as she could to he crying little girl. Unknown to her, life was about to make a drastic turn not just for her but for her best friend Harry Potter.  
  
Swinging on the tree tyre in the park Mackenzie watched the world go by, seeing her friend messy hair she jumped off the slow moving swing and ran up to him. "Hi Harry!" she said falsely bright. "Hi, Mackenzie," he smiled as she stopped in front of him her chin wobbled as she tried to gain composure "What's the matter?" he asked concerned as he put one arm around her sobbing body "My grandpa got a transfer and now we're moving away!" she cried into his shoulder as he circled her into a hug as he stood there stunned at the revelation. Mackenzie noticed the look on his face as she looked at his while she wiped hers. "I don't wanna go anywhere! I just wanna stay here and keep you safe from the meanies," she sobbed as Harry hugged her again. "Indy, I know you don't want to go either but you gotta coz they're you're family and they like you and you like them I wish I was as lucky as you," he sighed wistfully as Mackenzie held on tighter. "No matter what you'll always be my best friend," she sobbed into his too big threadbare t-shirt as he patted her back "And you mine," he whispered scared now that the on person he had relied upon for years was leaving.  
  
Looking around in their empty house one last time Mackenzie's grandparents wondered quietly whether or not hey were doing the right thing for her. Glancing outside at their granddaughter saying goodbye to her best friend tugged at their heart strings but they thought to themselves at this scene she would never forget him but it was all for the best. "Mackenzie, its time to go!" her grandmother called out to her as she reluctantly let go of Harry "Okay grandma, see you Harry," she smiled sadly "Bye Indy, I'll see you," he promised her as she slid into the car. Sticking her head out of the window she called out to him as they drove away "Best friends forever and don't you forget it! We'll see each other again!" and with that she drove out of her childhood in Privet Drive. 


	2. Entering

She peered over the diary she had written in her 3rd year- the year of her father's flight from Azkaban, what she had written 'was my father a bad guy or is he a bad guy? Was he the maniac who killed those people, the innocent ones? Somehow I don't think so' the musings of a 13 yea old girl that had gone against a courts ruling had been truth. Looking up at the clear blue sky she mused on what her transfer to Hogwarts a school so unlike the strict uptight Percival's, would bring her. Her face looked out as the car stopped just outside of the Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Are you okay Mackenzie?" her grandfather asked as they walked to Platform 9 ¾. She looked over at him rolling her eyes

"I'm going somewhere where I don't know anyone how do you think I feel?" she stopped at the barrier, her grandfather looked confused as Mackenzie glanced at him amused "Welcome to Kings Cross Platform 9 ¾ this is the muggle side of the barrier doesn't look like much does it?"

"No, but I guess its not meant to look like not much"

"Exactly" Mackenzie laughed as she gave her grandfather a hug

"See you at Christmas?" he asked uncertainly

"I'll owl you," she promised as she slipped unnoticed by all except her grandfather who stared at the empty space where his granddaughter and trolley had been.  
  
Looking around at the bustling platform she knew she stuck out like a sore thumb in black and blood red with her pale skin and bright eyes filled with a blank expression, something she had learnt at a young age thanks to all the bullying she had put up with. Noticing a girl with a Head Girl badge on Mackenzie walked up to her and started to speak but was cut off. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Hermione Granger Head Girl," she said friendly- like.

"Nice to meet you, Mackenzie but call me Indy,"

"Indy?" Hermione's eyebrows raised a fraction

"Yeah, a friend of mine started calling me Indy when I was eight because my middle name is India," she explained

"Mackenzie India?" Hermione asked as Mackenzie looked past her paling slightly on her already pale face.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing as Hermione followed the direction she was pointing.

"Oh, that's one of my best friends Harry Potter," she smiled

"Oh my God," Mackenzie breathed as she hightailed it out of there her black curtain like hair flying behind her in her haste.

"Maybe you'd," Hermione stopped as she couldn't see Mackenzie there anywhere.  
  
"Students before the first years are sorted we have a transfer student from Percival Lakes Academy in Australia, Mackenzie Black a seventh year student" as Dumbledore finished speaking she strode up to where he was standing as whispers broke out. Sitting on the stool Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head and it started to examine her mind "Hmm, another Black, ahuh Sirius is your father?"

"You sound surprised," she thought back

"Hmm, a house for you," it procrastinated

"Just pick a damn house will you!" she though back as she saw Harry staring at her in wide eyed wonder and shock.

"Feisty one aren't you?" the hat questioned her

"Just pick a damn house would you," she replied in exasperation

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted to the hall as the Gryffindor house clapped and before the hat was lifted off her head she had chance for one last thought to tell the hat which she used saying to it "Fuck you"  
  
"So how come you transferred?" asked Lavender as she rummaged through her trunk as Mackenzie stood in the doorway of their dorm and bathroom,

"I was originally meant to come here but my grandfather got a transfer to Australia and my grandmother passed away last year and so my grandfather thought it would be best to come here and all that," she shrugged as Lavender pulled out her tarot cards.

"Found them, well night Ill do a spread for you soon alright?"

"Um, if you want," Mackenzie shrugged as she went into the bathroom as Parvarti walked out calling "It's free!"

"Not anymore!" Mackenzie yelled out of the bathroom. Sighing, "Why are you here?" she looked at her reflection as she brushed her teeth. Walking out calling that the bathroom was free she fell onto her bed drawing the red curtains around her as she lay her head on the pillow and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.  
  
"Morning," Mackenzie yawned into her cereal as both Lavender and Parvarti sat down across from her. Smiling tiredly the other girls grabbed a muffin each and started eating. Glancing around she noticed a certain black haired green eyed wizard watching her intently, she shivered seeing the difference between him then and now. Tearing her eyes away from him she looked blankly at Lavender who had obviously saying something.

"What?" she asked apologetically as Parvarti rolled her eyes and said in a hushed tone "Someone likes the look of Harry Potter," Mackenzie rolled her eyes in response and looked at them both like they'd grown extra heads.

"No I don't," Parvarti looked at Mackenzie with an unreadable look upon her face shaking her head,

"Yes you do you're in denial," it was Mackenzie's turn to look unreadable as she replied

"Both of you are delusional she laughed as she left to head to her days classes.

Sighing Mackenzie sat down at the end of the day which was long. She stared into the empty fire place day dreaming about nothing in particular procrastinating over doing homework. "Hello Indy," a deep voice shocked her into almost jumping out of her skin 

"Hello Harry," her smile wavered as she sat up quickly

"How've you been?" he asked quietly

"Oh you know school and stuff," she fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"Really?" he asked quickly as he grabbed her hand pulling her up with him.

"Wha..?" Mackenzie asked confused as he pulled her through the portrait hole. Still half dragging her he said,

"We, you and I are going to have a little chat," Mackenzie suddenly afraid started to resist but he just pulled her along like a rag doll her hair flowing behind her as they twisted and turned ending up at the Quidditch Pitch. Fear in her eyes Mackenzie looked up at the stormy green eyes that bore through her. "

What is wrong with you?" she whispered as he let her go

"Nothing is wrong with me, did you know?"

"Did I know?" Mackenzie asked baffled

"About me, about magic?" he asked voice rising as Mackenzie cringed as she looked up at his eyes filled with betrayal.

"I only found out when I arrived in Australia and received my letter from Percival's,"

Harry didn't look convinced and replied, "I don't believe you, how come you try so hard to not see me are you hiding something?" a hard edge appearing in his voice.

"No I don't, goodbye," she fled the pitch as he just stood there. Breathing hard as she entered the common room and fled up the stairs she wished the gossipy girls would be too busy tonight.


	3. Hogsmeade Can Help

Disclaimer: Well guess what I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be living in a place more tropical than this and go skiing on the Alps in winter well guess what I DON'T, cheers

Authors Notes: I am a horrible person as I haven't updated in ages! Blame my teacher they are EVIL EVIL creatures and I have written more (I love daydreaming in class its fun fun fun!) I will update A.S.A.P I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry.

And a huge THANKYOU to Carmel March for being my one and only reviewer who reviewed both chapters you rock!

Now on with the story!

Yawning Mackenzie sat up glad for the weekend after her encounter with Harry, she could hardly sleep. Leaning on her pillows she sighed remembering the cold hard edge that had appeared in his voice as he told her he didn't believe a word she had said. Hearing one of her dorm mates snuffle in her sleep she slipped out of bed and down to the common room so as she could think without the fear of being woken out of her state to appease on of the other girls in the dorm.

"Good morning Miss Black," Professor McGonagall smiled as Mackenzie was taken aback to see her in the common room.

""Morning Professor, I don't know about good though," a lone tear fell down her face and she quickly wiped it away as she saw the other person standing in the room.

"Black," Harry said curtly as he turned to the Professor. "Thankyou professor, for that."

He bound up the boys staircases two at time in his rush to get out of the uncomfortable situation. Mackenzie sighed as she looked at the stern professor who had an unreadable look on her face.

"I'd better get ready for school now, see you in class ma'am," she sighed turning to the staircase and walked up them as slowly as her feet would carry her.

"You'll love it!" Parvarti squealed as Mackenzie drained her third cup of very strong black coffee.

"I'm sure," she replied dryly as she refilled her cup

"Jeez, how many of those do you drink?" asked Seamus as he sat down across from her next to Lavender.

"As many as I want and can handle," she retorted taking another sip to prove her point.

Parvarti giggled as Lavender said, "Yeah after a night on the pitch with some boy!"

"Ohhhh, so tall dark and handsome?" Parvarti prodded through her giggles as Mackenzie looked disgusted.

"AHHH I went for a walk LEAVE IT!" Harry yelled silencing the chattering hall full of students as Hermione stood up too. "On the Quidditch Pitch in the middle of the night LOOKING AS IF YOUR OWL DIED?" she finished shrilly as Mackenzie's eyes widened.

"It's NONE of your business," Harry finished tiredly as he turned and walked out of the hall. Parvarti giggled again "So that's who you were with!" Mackenzie following Harry's lead walked out of the hall yelling to the girls over her shoulder, "Curiosity killed the cat!"

Seeing Harry walking and muttering Mackenzie decided to stay out of his way as they both walked to Hogsmeade.

"Argh!" Harry yelled out in frustration

"What?" Mackenzie asked mentally slapping herself as she did so

"Hermione, she thinks that life is all peaches but she doesn't understand, you came along and screwed up everything!" Mackenzie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock. "Well sorry, I didn't mean to come back and screw up your perfect life," she replied sarcastically Harry suddenly pulling her back toward him.

"You knew me at one of the WORST times of my life and I just don't want everyone knowing," he shrugged gripping her arm tighter

"Knowing what that you contemplated suicide at eight?"

"Shhh! The wizarding world had ears," he grimaced at the closeness

"Fine, goodbye Harry,"

"Goodbye, Indy," he said softly as he released her walking toward Hogsmeade as tears filled her eye.

Mackenzie sunk to the ground tears flowing freely as she remembered how much he relied on her for almost everything before she left. She noticed a red head walking up to her. "So why is a girl crying on a Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked as she gratefully took the tissues he offered.

"It's already a bad day," she replied as he sat down beside her

"My names George by the way," he shook her hand

"Mackenzie," she sniffled as she raised her head to look at him and looked startled.

"What?" he asked concerned

"George, I uh have to go," she ran off leaving a very confused person in her wake.

Seeing a quaint little book shop Mackenzie looked ferverantly around before walking inside. Perusing the shelves she noticed that they were all muggle titles. Picking up a book she dusted off the thin layer of dust that had accumulated. Winter, the title made her shiver as she flicked through it remembering the climax of the book she shut it quickly as she noticed a sales person looking at her. Putting the book back on the shelf Mackenzie spun on her heel to exit the shop but stopped when she realised that Harry was at the counter.

"Shit," she swore to herself as she tried to sneak out of the place, which she did quite successfully.

Sighing she entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _(new shop, new location HUGE DISCOUNTS!) _and smiled as she looked through he shelves.

"May I help you?" Mackenzie jumped as the person said this spinning around her mouth dropped open. "George?" she asked

"No, I'm Fred, George's brother," Mackenzie looked embarrassed as he waved it off

"Sorry," she still apologised

"Mackenzie!" George smiled seeing the girl he had met on his break

"George?" she asked still embarrassed

"Yeah, you've met my brother Fred," he gestured toward the other red head next to her

"Uh, yeah," she smiled as Fred left them to talk

"Your not crying anymore, good day yet?" he asked gently as she smiled a little more

"Not really just a fraction better," George steered her toward the office as she looked confused.

"We can talk better in here, what do you think?" he asked bashfully as she smiled at him widely.

"Sounds good to me!" as she walked through the doorway as George let he through first. Shutting the door behind them he felt her nervousness as the sat down on the one couch inside the office.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mackenzie asked as she chewed on her thumb nail

"I don't know, um, do you have a best friend, a boyfriend, favourite colour and that stuff?"

"Um, I had a best friend, no boyfriend and my favourite colour is pink, and how about you?"

"My best friend is my brother Fred, my twin, I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend and my favourite colour is blue," Mackenzie smiled

"It's cool your brother is your best friend," George looked puzzled.

"Used to have a best friend?" Mackenzie looked at him

"Um, yeah used to have a best friend, we had a falling out I moved countries and we grew apart,"

"That's got to suck," George looked sympathetic

""It's alright," she shrugged it off as she glanced at her watch

"So, uh," George stumbled as Mackenzie stood up

"It's um nearly time for me to go back to school,"

"Really?" George looked surprised as Mackenzie looked to the floor speaking

"Sorry I do have to go," as she opened the door George followed her out

"Okay, I'll see you later?" Mackenzie smiled at him as her insides turned to jelly

"Sounds very good," he smiled at her as he opened the door giving a low bow and held her hand to his lips

"Good evening, Mackenzie," he said as her face broke into a grin and a faint blush coloured her cheeks

"Good evening George and she left the shop.

"Have a good day in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, I did actually," Mackenzie replied smiling a secretive smile

"Oh my, did you get up to something?" Mackenzie glanced at her rolling her eyes

"Lavender do you always think like that?"

"Yeah, I actually I think I do," she shrugged reaching for her goblet

"Nice to know," Mackenzie looked toward where the Golden Trio sat, much happier than this morning.

"So you do anything interesting?" Parvarti asked as she sat down in the seat next to Mackenzie blocking her view of the three she had been watching

"Not much, just the usual for Hogsmeade," Lavender shrugged as Parvarti turned to Mackenzie

"Did you have a good time?" as Mackenzie snapped put of her daydream

"Um, it was okay I went to a bookshop and the Weasley's Joke Shop," she smiled at this as Lavender and Parvarti exchanged a look.

"Is that it?" asked Lavender surprised as Mackenzie shrugged

"Yeah, it was actually fun, I mean I know it may not have been your thing but it was mine," Parvarti nodded as she put some salad on her plate.

"True each to their own," as silence lapsed the entire Great Hall was filled with the clinking and scraping of eating.


	4. Breakdown

Mackenzie liked around as the Gryffindor team flew onto the pitch. Laughing at her roommates doing a very good impression of jumping beans.

"Mackenzie get into it!" Parvarti yelled gleefully as she smiled as the house team pulled up to Madam Hooch.

"Parvarti get a grip!" Mackenzie smile back as the game began in earnest.

Mackenzie didn't know where to look around the pitch. Slytherin were playing dirty as per usual and Gryffindor were still beating them.

"What's the score?" Mackenzie asked confused as Lavender looked enraptured at the pitch so Parvarti answered for her.

"Slytherin 70, Gryffindor 90" as the Seekers started to dive.

"Wronski Feint!" Mackenzie hissed as she noticed the intense concentration on Harry's face as he sped toward the earth with the trailing Slytherin eating his dust. Parvarti looked at her shocked.

"How can you tell?" she asked just as Harry pulled out of the dive

"The concentration evident on his face," she shrugged as Parvarti gapped at her as Gryffindor scored another goal

"The Snitch looks to have been sighted!" the commentator, a Colin Creevey if Mackenzie recalled properly as both Seekers flattened themselves against their brooms and accelerated. Mackenzie started at he look of sheer determination on the face of the Gryffindor Seeker grabbing Parvarti's arm as she looked at Mackenzie who stared at Harry. Yelling along with the crowed Lavender, Parvarti and Mackenzie gripped the railing leaning over as if to get a better view. Seeing Harry curl his fingers around the shining object Mackenzie smiled and continued to jump around with the rest of the house as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Gryffindor 250, Slytherin 70!" was heard just barely over the roar of the stadium.

being swept along in the crowd Mackenzie noticed Harry looking lost. Walking up to the dazed boy she looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Harry looked into her eyes filled with emotion

"Harry!" Hermione called as she waved over at the both of them as she dragged Ron along with her.

"Mate that was some game, perfect Feint!" Ron said clapping him on the back with his free hand.

"Thanks," Harry replied quietly as Mackenzie sighed

"Time to celebrate!" Hermione chirped as the three turned toward Mackenzie she blushed

"Did you want something else?" Harry asked she shook her head and brushed past them to the castle berating herself as she turned around,

"Harry,"

"Yes?" he asked confused as Mackenzie looked shocked at her boldness.

"Are you crazy?" she asked then turned around and fled remembering the last time she had asked that.

"Idiot!" she whispered as she climbed through the portrait entrance nearly smacking her head on the top of it. Glancing around at the party in the common room she smiled warmly at the other two girls in her year as they waved her over to them as he trio walked in, Harry with his happy mask firmly in place Mackenzie noticed as she pleaded a headache and fled to the quiet of the seventh year girls' dorm.

Groaning to herself she walked into the bathroom and slammed on the water as hot as she could and steamed up the mirrors as tears fell down her face, robes soaked and stuck to her skin. Shutting off the water after awhile she wiped a hand at the mirror her face red and puffy. Parvarti walked into the room as a fresh wave of tears fell and sobs wracked her body and she curled on the floor soaking wet.

"Mackenzie?" Parvarti asked quietly unsure of what to do. She said nothing as she sat leaning against the wall barely acknowledging the other girl as she looked far away from the cold tiles of the Hogwarts bathroom. Parvarti looked on worried as Mackenzie shook in the cold room unable to help her.

"Parvarti?" Hermione called as she looked at Mackenzie bewildered

"I don't know what wrong with her, she not telling me anything," she started shaking unable to stop. Hermione looked in at the silent girl, looking ghostly with her hair plaster to her face.

"Mackenzie, are you ok?" Hermione looked calm

"He hates me doesn't he?" she asked like a little girl as she pushed her hair off of her face.

"Who hates you?" Hermione asked gently as the other got up and water pooled at her feet.

"No one don't you worry," giving a watery smile she shrugged and turned to the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Hermione looked on as Mackenzie shrugged out of her outer robes and looked at her reflection.

"I'm fine, tired and all do ill get to bed soon," she sighed

"What happened?" Mackenzie sighed as Hermione looked on placidly

"Tell you later okay?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement


End file.
